


When the parents are away...

by Nopethanyou



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Daddy Kink, Fingering, M/M, Spanking, Top!Tyler, Underage - Freeform, blowjob, bottom!ethan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nopethanyou/pseuds/Nopethanyou
Summary: 15 year old Ethan is 18 year old Mark's adopted brother, One night Ethan catches Mark's best friend, Tyler watching gay porn, smut ensues. English is not my first language.





	When the parents are away...

Ethan is Mark’s younger brother and Mark always has Tyler over for sleepovers and stuff. And they always send him away because he’s the annoying younger brother.  
Well one night when Ty is over Eth sneaks downstairs for a snack, he is STARVING because he and Mark’s parents are not home and when Tyler and Mark went out and got pizza they left him with no money to get his own food.  
Ethan sees a dim light coming from the computer room and goes to investigate. Eth sees Ty sitting in front of the computer and moving a lot. As Ethan moves quietly to get a better look he trips over his feet and falls.  
Tyler turns around and grabs the kid by the scruff of the neck and claps a hand over his mouth. “Shut the hell up kid” he whispers loudly and when Ethan agrees Tyler lets him go.  
Ethan then notices the gay porn on the computer monitor and Tyler’s barley concealed erection straining in his pants. “Dude it’s, its's like ok, I won’t tell anyone or anything, I’m kinda into the gay stuff too you know”  
Tyler looks humiliated in the light of the monitor still playing cheesy gay porn. He rubs the back of his neck and stammers out “I-I’m sorry I did-didn’t mean too I jus-just don’t have a computer at home and like I’m sorry” He hangs his head in shame and Ethan pulls him into a hug.  
Tyler gasps at the contact to his still hard cock and pushes the kid back. “Sorry I’m gonna need a minute”  
Ethan looks at him and feels a warm buzz in his body. This is his chance all of the nights of him fingering himself to thoughts of Tyler coming into his room and fucking him can come true.  
Ethan rushes Tyler and standing on his tip toes crashes their mouths together. Tyler is surprised and shoves the kid into the wall “Stop it kid”  
Ethan recovering from his breath being knocked out of him automatically begins hardening.  
“We don’t have to stop… I wouldn’t mind messing around you know, I won’t tell anyone promise” Ethan pleads with the taller teen still pining him to the wall  
At that Tyler crashes his lips down onto the kid’s. It's nasty- all teeth and spit and ill-practiced tongues, but neither boy cares as they continue rutting against each other and making out.  
After a several moments they pause for a break gasping and Tyler growls to Eth "Always wanted you, just to sneak in your room while your brother slept and fuck you, wanted to force your little mouth on my big cock make you suck me off and laugh when you came to breakfast the next morning with my jizz still dried on your chin” Ethan moans in response to the words cock even harder somehow.  
Tyler spins Ethan around and pushes his chest up against the wall and removes the kid’s shirt before grabbing him roughly by the hips and harshly grinding his cock into his best friends little brothers ass.  
Ethan moans and squirms at Tyler’s menstruations “I’ve always dreamed of you coming into my room and pinning me down and fucking me with your big cock forcing my face into my pillows to keep me from screaming and waking up the family. Dreamed of you coming in my ass and slapping it raw before snapping a picture of me face down ass up and cherry red with coming leaking from my hole so you could show it to your friends.” Ethan stammers  
"Yeah, you want me to fuck you right here push your face down into the carpet and fuck you and smack your ass until you are crying and coming.“ Tyler growls into the boys ear  
“Oh yes daddy please daddy” Ethan moans at the older boys hot words and blushes at his own needy speech.  
Tyler turns Ethan back around and forces him to his knees “Wanna suck daddy’s big cock little boy huh, want me to fuck your hot little mouth and come on you face so your brother knows what a slut you are for his best friend”   
“Yes please daddy” Ethan begs  
Tyler shoves his boxers down exposing his large leaking cock and grabbing a handful of blue locks shoves his cock in his best friends little brothers mouth. Tyler looks down at the kid with his mouth stretched around his length “SUCK” he commands articulating with a thrust that gags Ethan slightly.  
Ethan begins a sloppy unpracticed blowjob. He licks the underside of Tyler’s cock to the tip where he sucks as his hands work the rest of the length swirling his tongue and looking up at Tyler hoping he is doing a good job. After several moments of this Tyler stops the boys movements and forces his mouth far down on his cock. Ethan is gagging and crying spit all over his face but Tyler doesn’t relent until Ethan’s nose is buried in his pubes and his chin is rubbing against his balls. Finally Tyler let’s go and as Ethan pulls off to gasp and cough Tyler comes all over his face and hair.  
Tyler sits down heavily in the computer chair while Ethan face covered in come coughs and gets himself together at his feet.  
After several moments Ethan finally looks up his face is red where it isn’t covered in jizz and there are tear stains and spit mixing with it. Ethan looks up to Tyler and croaks “Thank you daddy”  
“You are welcome little boy now why don’t you start undressing and giving daddy a little show while he gets hard again so he can fuck your little virgin hole”  
Ethan moans in response to the dirty talk and goes to wipe his face when a hand shoots out and grabs his arm and yanking him face to face with Tyler.  
“You don’t wipe that off until I tell you, if I tell you, you will come down to breakfast in the morning just like this if I say so, understand” Tyler growls to the kid before shoving him back into the floor.   
“Yes daddy I will be a good boy I promise” Ethan cry’s dick impossibly harder from the rough treatment that checks every box on his fantasy list.  
Ethan stands on trembling legs and begins slowly removing his clothes until he is naked before his brother’s best friend who is still clothed aside from his cock which is out being stroked while he strips.  
“Good boy, now suck on your fingers nice and slow for daddy until they are wet enough to finger your little asshole and then stretch yourself nice and big for Daddy’s cock” Tyler growls still stroking his slowly re-hardening cock.  
Ethan ,who feels like he could explode from not being touched; begins slowly sucking on his fingers thrusting them in and out, putting on a show for Tyler.  
When Ethan’s fingers are wet enough, Tyler growls “Give me a show little boy face down ass up and make stretching yourself quick cuz daddy is ready.”  
Ethan blushes and says “but,but couldn’t you just do it before we-we fuck?”  
“Are you disobeying daddy” Tyler growls and stands up before forcing the kid’s face down leaving his ass exposed.  
Ethan thinks he could come just from this. Tyler leans down and whispers “If you say no I will stop, I had a feeling you liked this stuff and I want to please you now just say yes and I will continue and if you ever want to stop just say no”  
“Yes daddy please” Ethan moans in response, face shoved into the carpet.  
Tyler begins smacking Ethan’s ass repeatedly and before Ethan knows what’s happening he is moaning and his hips are jerking forward looking for friction”  
“This was not supposed to pleasurable” Tyler half yells as he picks the kid up as if he weighs nothing bends him over the arm of the computer chair. Tyler removes his already unbuckled belt from the loops and doubles it over “Count to ten little boy” Tyler tells the desperate young man  
The belt falls on Ethan’s ass, ten hard licks that he counts and he loves despite the pain it inflicts.  
“Now get on the ground, get your ass in the air, and finger your hole for daddy before he fucks you raw”  
Ethan moans in response, body on fire as he get on his knees, face once again on the carpet, and begins fingering himself moaning and crying out.  
Tyler strokes himself while watching  
“Im ready” Ethan gasps.  
Tyler sits on his knees behind the boy and lines his cock of with the puckered entrance. Tyler spits in his and and lubes his cock with it. "Ready baby boy” Tyler says in a choked voice as Ethan begins grinding back against him  
Tyler starts slowly sinking his cock into Ethan’s waiting hole. They both cry out in-articulately and pant until Tyler is fully seated within Ethan.  
“Please please daddy fuck me hard” \- Ethan yells out and that’s all it takes for Tyler to begin a brutal pace, thrusting in and out of Ethan who is crying begging for more.  
Tyler grabs Ethan by the hair and pulls him up cruelly to his chest contorting Ethan’s body somewhat painfully. And Ethan is fucking himself back on Tyler’s cock and Tyler is sucking and biting at Ethan’s neck and begins whispering in his ear  
“Such a slutty little boy wanting his older brothers best friends cock for years, bet you fingered yourself thinking about me doing this to you, bet your pathetic little dick came all over your stomach thinking of me spanking you and making you suck my cock. But from now on you can only come if daddy lets you. You can only come when daddy’s big cock is in your ass or your mouth.”  
At this speech Ethan comes with a scream and weakly lay his face back down into the carpet while Tyler brutally fucked his hole.  
“Fuck” Tyler cried as he fills Ethan’s ass with his come.  
Tyler pulled out and after catching his breath pulled the weak boy’s head up by his hair and shoved his cock in the kid’s face  
“Clean it off” Tyler commands  
And Ethan shaking and already beginning to harden again just from the command obediently cleaned Tyler’s cock off.  
All of the sudden a light flicks on in the computer room. Ethan and Tyler look up in shock to see Mark, cock out and fully erect standing in the doorway.  
The end


End file.
